Zoé par Elie Morgane
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Encore une... et oui... Elie refuse de faire ses résumés. Déjà que je galère pour les miens... alors lisez cette fic vous verrez bien de quoi ça cause...
1. Zoé

Titre : Zoé

Auteur : Elie Morgane… elle a encore récidivé ! Pour mon plus grand plaisir, et j'espère le vôtre.

Base : 7 à la maison

Genre : Gros délire, cassage de persos, mais ça fait du bien et c'est tellement ça !

Disclaimer : Heureusement qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à Elie ! Quelle honte ! ^^ Seule Zoé lui appartient.

Notes : Ma petite sœur en folie traumatise encore les persos d'une série TV et s'en donne à cœur joie, pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Quoi ? Vous aimez pas ? Allez, avouez ! Moi, j'adore ma sœur, mais c'est normal, non ?

Email : evy.m@wanadoo.fr et tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Zoé

La maison des Camden avait l'air spacieuse. De dehors on entendait des cris d'enfants ou peut-être d'une folle furieuse du nom de … Lucy ! Ah oui … j'oubliais je m'appelle Zoé, je suis la petite amie de Simon. Non non, ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là, je n'en sais rien ! Enfin si, je me suis laissée prendre par son joli minois … bon il est un peu gnan-gnan parfois et plein de bons sentiments, mais il est tellement adorable ! Peut-être trop parfois, mais je suis malgré tout folle de lui ! C'est vrai, il a une famille un peu spéciale : une sœur moitié psychopathe, moitié hystérique, mais elle tient ça de sa mère, sauf que elle, c'est puissance 10 ! Mais ils sont tous super sympas. Bon le père est pasteur, ils vont donc tous les dimanches à l'église, et je dois dire que la religion c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Mais dès le début j'ai annoncé la couleur, je ne suis pas croyante. C'est sûr, au début ils ont tenté de me faire changer d'avis avec leur sermon habituel, la voix tremblante d'émotion et la larme à l'œil ! Mon dieu ! J'aurai presque … vomi ! Mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus ! ^^ J'ai tenu bon ! Mais je le redis, la famille Camden, au bout d'un moment, on s'y habitue ! Enfin …

_ Zoéééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Lucy 

_ Oui, qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?! 

_ Pourquoi encore ?! 

_ Laisse tomber, lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin. 

_ Euh… Est-ce que c'est toi qui a laissé ce gilet ici ? me demanda-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Elle allait me sauter dessus si je lui disais oui … ou non … 

_ … Euh non c'est pas moi je le jure ! 

_ Et c'est qui alors !!!? 

_ C'est moi ! T'affole pas, cria Rosie.

J'adore cette gamine, elle me fait marrer. Ah ! Mary fait son entrée …

_ Qui a mangé tous MES biscuits au chocolat ! dit-elle, toutes griffes sorties. 

_ Ce n'est pas moi ! Bon, j'vous laisse … SIMON !!!!!!!!!!!! 

_ Quoi ? 

_ Tes sœurs sont complètement BARGES ! Ce sont deux folles furieuses ! En particulier Lucy ! 

_ Mais non … enfin… peut-être un peu… mais elles sont super sympas ! 

_ Ah oui ?

Ah ! J'ai oublié de vous dire, ces deux dégénérées sont enceintes … non mais j'exagère ! Elles sont adorables … parfois. Mais depuis qu'elles attendent leurs monstres, oui oui, des monstres, ils seront comme ça, c'est génétique ! Et bien je disais, depuis qu'elles sont enceintes, c'est 10 fois pire !!!

_ Zoé ? A quoi tu penses ? 

_ Je pense que j'ai envie de sortir ! On va faire un tour ?

En bas, j'entends la voix d'Annie. Ayez pitié de nous !

_ Les enfants, où allez-vous ? 

_ On va faire un tour ! 

_ Faites attention, ne rentrez pas tard, parce que … 

_ A tout à l'heure !

L'air frais ! Enfin !

On était le 16 décembre, mon anniversaire approchait, et Noël aussi … 

_ Zoé … ZOE ! 

_ QUOI ! 

_ A quoi tu rêves là ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?! 

_ Non, excuse-moi … 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ? 

_ J'sais pas … j'ai pas d'envie spéciale … un bijou …? 

_ Ah … 

_ Oh ! rien de … 

_ T'inquiète pas …

Mon dieu, qu'allait-il faire ! Mon anniversaire était dans deux jours … deux jours à se torturer l'esprit !

_ On rentre ? … J'ai froid !

Quand on arriva, la table avait été mise et Annie appelait toute la famille … umh … miam miam, il faut dire que c'est une bonne cuisinière … Mais tout ça allait être gâché par les deux baleines en folie … ! Je PLAISANTEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! Enfin …

_ Maman ! Ca a l'air très bon ! 

_ Merci Lucy ! 

_ KEVIN ! 

_ Aïe ! Mes oreilles …ben, ça y est, j'ai plus de tympans ! T'as réussi à me rendre sourde, dis-je en foudroyant la fautive du regard, qui me le rendit bien. 

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? lui demanda gentiment Kevin, son mari.

Ce mec est beaucoup trop mielleux, arrrg ! Il pourrait l'envoyer balader de temps en temps !

_ Oui euh … non, en fait, c'est bon ! 

_ QUOI ?! Tu m'as détruit les tympans pour rien ?! 

_ C'est bon ! Excuse-moi ! T'as l'air d'une folle furieuse ! Calme-toi !

Je devais la regarder bizarrement parce que Simon me fila un coup de coude. Finalement le repas se passa assez bien et la soirée aussi !

18 Décembre, jour de mon anniversaire … j'allais enfin savoir ce que Simon mijotait … Déjà il m'emmenait au restaurant, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon … Le restaurant était chic, romantique. A mon avis, je devais être livide car il me demanda si j'allais bien !

_ Ca te plaît ? 

_ Tout me plaît, c'est super bon, t'inquiète pas ! 

_ Bon ! Maintenant, ton cadeau ! Hum … voilà, ça fait 1 an qu'on est ensemble, et ça se passe bien entre nous deux. Je suis très amoureux de toi et … 

Et là il sortit une petite boîte ! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un écrin !

_ JE SUIS DESOLEE SIMON !!!!! MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS, JE NE ME SENS PAS PRETE, JE SUIS TROP JEUNE ET … 

_ Tu ne te sens pas prête pour quoi ? 

_ Pour … pour … euh … mais tu … 

_ … voulais qu'on se fiance c'est tout… 

_ Ah … umh … 

_ Tu croyais quoi ?! 

_ Oh ! C'est idiot ! Aucune importance ! 

Soudain j'avais l'air … très bête. J'avais le rire niais, j'étais ridicule ! Quelle honte !!!!J'étais persuadée qu'il allait me demander de l'épouser ! Ha ha ! Pour ma défense, faut dire qu'il faut s'attendre à tout dans cette famille ! Ils sont tellement… "tradition" ! On sort avec quelqu'un quelque temps, on se marie, et on fait rien d'autre avant le mariage que de chastes baisers.

_ Tu veux bien alors !? 

_ OUI ! Bien sûr !

30 minutes après on rentrait. La honte !!! Aaahhh !!!

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres chez les Camden. Tout le monde était surexcité : c'était le 24 décembre. La cuisine était un champ de bataille. Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte pour préparer le réveillon de Noël. J'aimais bien ces moments-là ! Ils ressemblaient à une famille normale au moins. Vers 19h00, tout était prêt. On avait mis la table et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. A 22h00, tout le monde était réuni au pied du sapin. Une fois les cadeaux distribués, on se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour commencer le repas… ENFIN ! Mais un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement de folle furieuse, nous arrêta…

_ MAMAN !!!!!!!!!!!

_ QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucy !?

_ C'est le moment ! Faut y aller ! hurla-t-elle.

_ Et pourquoi c'est elle qui accouche en premier ! C'est moi qui était enceinte en premier ! C'est pas juste, s'énerva Mary.

_ Mary …

_ QUOI ?!!!!

_ Mary, j'crois pas que ça soit le moment de nous faire CHIER AVEC ça ! 

Elle me regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes, et commença à pleurnicher ! Eric prit la parole, en bon pasteur qu'il était.

_ Mary, Zoé a raison tu sais. Maintenant tu montes dans la voiture, et direction la maternité !

Génial ! Mon réveillon fichu en l'air ! Elle aurait pas pu serrer les cuisses jusqu'à demain ! Ouais je sais, c'est égoïste. Et alors ?

Quand on arriva à l'hôpital, Lucy partit en salle de travail. Vers 2h du matin, le docteur vint nous annoncer la nouvelle : Lucy avait eu une petite fille prénommée Lily. J'aimais bien. En espérant que sa fille ne soit pas aussi folle furieuse que sa mère ! 

_ Bon, vous pouvez rentrer ! Revenez demain pour voir la petite, nous dit Eric.

Mais au moment de partir …

_ Attendez … je me sens pas bien …

_ Mary, ne me dit pas que …

_ Si ! 

C'est reparti pour quelques heures ! Je me réjouissais …!

_ Rentrez les enfants, on s'occupe d'elle ! On vous appellera !

YES !!!!!!!!!

Vers 12h, le téléphone me réveilla. Simon parlait, il avait l'air content…

_ Zoé …

_ Hum…

_ C'est un petit garçon. Jack Thomas Camden !

_ Tant mieux ! Au moins, elles seront un peu moins hystériques maintenant qu'elles ont eu leur mouflet !

_ EH !!!

Il me balança l'oreiller dans la tête, ce qui finit de me réveiller ! Grrrr !!!!!!!

_ Ma vengeance sera terrible !!!!!!!!!

Je lui sautai dessus. Notre combat fut sans merci. Allongé sur moi, il commença à m'embrasser…

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST !!!!! T'as mangé quoi ! De la sardine !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu pus !!! C'est infect !!! T'as une haleine de fennec !

_ T'es super super super méchante !

_ Non, mais t'as mangé quoi sérieux !?

_ … de la sardine.

_ Va te laver les dents, c'est infâme cette odeur ! Et ce goût !

Il me regarda avec des yeux tout tristounets. Je ne pouvais pas résister ! Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il profita de ma faiblesse, pour me mettre un coup d'oreiller en pleine face !

_ TRAITRE !!!!!!!!!!!

La vie continua chez les Camden. Finalement on était bien chez eux, dans cette maison de fous. Au moins on ne s'ennuyait jamais !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et de trois ! Elie !!!!!! Quand vas-tu faire toi-même les commentaires de fin de tes fics ?!

Elie : Heu… jamais ? ^^

Tenchi : Comment ça jamais ? __

Elie : Ben c'est toi qui me pousse à publier, non ?. T'as insisté, tu te démerdes.

Tenchi : O_o'

Elie : Ah ! Je t'ai cloué le bec, hein ? Qu'est-ce t'as à répondre à ça ?

Tenchi : Reviews ?


	2. La demande

Titre : Zoé-

Base : 7 à la maison

Et oui, ça y est, je vous ai enfin écrit la suite de Zoé… non non, ne m'applaudissez po… c'est rien lol ! Ah… je me suis pas présentée ! Et oui, c'est Elie… je me suis dit que j'allais laisser ma pôv sœur tranquille… enfin pas longtemps ! Valà, bonne lecture.

** La demande en mariage**

C'était les vacances de noël, Simon et moi étions invités dans sa famille …, depuis 2 ans nous étions tous les deux entrés à l'université …Loin de Glenoack !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Zoé !

- Hey bébé ! Ton exam s'est bien pass ?

- Ouais, ça va …Mais j'ai hâte d'arriver à la maison pour voir la famille !!! Pas toi ???!!!

Ne voulant pas gâcher son enthousiasme je lui fis un grand sourire et lui répondis :

- Mais oui !!!! Je veux tout particulièrement voir les deux monstres …petits !!!!

Oops, petite bourde, il avait po l'air content …

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement jusqu'à la maison des tortures … Je sentais que Mr Camden allait encore me saouler de sermons, morale et bla bla bla …

- Zoé …nous sommes arrivés !

- Et oui, fallait bien que ça arrive ! Répondis je avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme …

- Quoi ? répliqua Simon …

Oops … évite d'ouvrir la bouche Zo !!! Grrr 

- Euh … je disais qu'effectivement nous étions bien arrivés, et que c'était génial !

Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Ils sont là. !!!

Annie courait vers nous … vous enlevez le son et c'est bon … vous pouvez croire qu'une folle furieuse se dirige droit sur vous !!!!! Lol

- Oh c'est si bon de vous avoir à la maison mes enfants !!!

Mr Camden avait fait son entrée, les yeux larmoyants, comme à son habitude. Encore un peu et il arriverait presque à m'émouvoir !!! Je sais, c'est difficile à croire mais je peux être quelqu'un de sensible… --'

- Lily !!! Cria Lucy à sa fille, ne mords pas Tante Zoé. !!!

Lucy, dite la psychopathe … ça faisait longtemps …La petite Lily continuait de me mordre …aïe !!! 

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Ne mords po ta tante ZOE !!! Espèce de petit monstre !!!

_Mais c'est quoi ça !!! C'est po un enfant !!! C'est pas que j'aime po les enfants,_ _mais là c'est impossible que ça en soit un !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

- Lily … Lily, …sale morveuse ! Tu vas arrêter de me mordre !!!!

La petite me regardait avec de grands yeux larmoyants … Non mais ils leur apprennent à faire ça dès le berceau ??? ou alors c'est héréditaire ! OO

- Tu sais que tu ressemble à ta folle de mère ?

D'un coup, elle se mit à pleurer …Oops … j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait po ? …

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ???!!! hurla Lucy de sa voix de crécelle… ma chérie …chuuuuuuuut …

- Euh …rien … (quelle tarée… !)

- Ah ouais ?! Pourquoi elle pleure alors ?!

- Ne te mets pas dans cet état, tu risques de te provoquer un ulcère ! Tu sais, j'ai un oncle …et ben il s'énervait souvent, comme toi et un beau jour …

- C'EST BON !!!!

- Je voulais te prévenir … pour ton bien, c'est tout …

Plus tard, alors que je me trouvais assise dans le jardin, Lucy me rejoignit … NON !!! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me faire un petit discours, des trémolos dans la voix et tout et tout …

- Zoé. ?

- Oui ?

- Hum … Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça tout à l'heure, c'était nul. Tu sais comme je suis …

- Euh … oui ! Lol

- Ouais, en tout cas tu peux être sûre que tu es la bienvenue dans la famille et que nous sommes là pour toi si tu en as besoin …

- Merci …

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ILS ONT REUSSI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ils ont réussi à m'émouvoir !!! Ça y est je suis perdue, je suis devenue une Camden, une vraie !!! …Euh Zoé, hum arrête !!! T'exagères !!! Lol

Le soir arriva, chacun alla s'installer dans sa chambre pour dormir. Couchée dans mon lit … toute seule, bien sûr … je réfléchissais à mes retrouvailles avec les Camden, et à tout ce que j'avais pu penser et à Lucy … Je sais que l'on pourrait croire que je ne supporte pas la famille de Simon… --' Bon, ça n'est pas totalement faux. Pourtant ils sont adorables ! Mais un peu énervant avec toutes leurs coutumes, principes, bonnes intentions, morale, sermons …, et je sais bien que Simon s'en rend compte … mais je vais devoir faire avec et puis je sais que si j'ai un problème, ils seront là … et Lucy n'est pas si "hystérique et psychopathe" que je le dis !!! Lol, elle a des bons côtés comme tout le monde, enfin je crois Oo'… et je dis qu'il vaut mieux avoir une famille unie très collante qui ne vous tournera jamais le dos dans les moments difficiles, plutôt qu'une famille qui se fiche complètement de ce qui peut vous arriver…

Lendemain matin

- Ma chérie …

- Laisse-moi dormir … pff !

- Lol, allez … Faut que je t'emmène quelque part… !

- Hein ? Ca peut pas attendre … 2 BONNES HEURES !!!!

- Non ! Lève-toi !

- C'est bon !!! GRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Quelques minutes après

- Je suis prête !!!

- Viens !

- Et je mange pas … !?

- Je t'emmène manger dehors !!!

- Alors ça sera un menu…

- Allez, au lieu de parler, VIENS !!!!

Dans la voiture mon estomac se tordait de faim, j'étais sûre qu'il mijotait quelque chose… un truc pas net…hum …

- On y est …

Il arrêta la voiture prés d'un fast food, grrr, j'ai faim !!!

- Zoé, regarde … un avion !

- Ben quoi, t'as jamais vu un avion de ta vie !!!! J'AI FAIM, ALLEZ !!!!!!!!

J- e n'en ai jamais vu un comme celui l !

Je fis un effort pour regarder l'avion si spécial et là mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma bouche forma un Ooooh qui voulait dire : non … il a fait ça !!!!

L'avion traînait une banderole sur laquelle on pouvait lire : "Zoé, VEUX TU DEVENIR MA FEMME ?"

- Alors ?

Je restais sans voix, c'était … WAOUHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Heu… Zoé ? Je vais commencer à m'inquiéter que tu ne me répondes pas …

- Simon … OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La date du mariage fut fixée pour le mois de Juillet, toute la famille était ravie…tu m'étonnes --'… Ah … j'allais faire partie à part entière de la famille Camden, et mes aventures continuaient, et beaucoup d'autres événements allaient encore m'arriver … et ça ne serait pas de tout repos !!!!

A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rire sadique)

* * *

Et ben voilà ! Tu vois que t'as réussi, petite sœur à moi ! Remarque tu commences à me faire un peu peur, entre les idées qui bouillonnent et tes rires sadiques qui ressemblent un peu trop aux miens… En tout cas, moi tu sais que j'éclate de rire à chaque fois que je lis ce que tu écris… mais moi j'ai un avantage sur les autres, c'est que je t'ai en chair et en os, et que c'est encore mieux que ce que tu écris ! Qu'est-ce que je serais malheureuse si tu n'étais pas là pour faire rire ta grande sœur Tenchi


End file.
